


Bondage

by Rockstars_dont_do_mornings



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, M/M, Sweet, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstars_dont_do_mornings/pseuds/Rockstars_dont_do_mornings
Summary: Harry Bright was not expected to be asked about his kinks by Bill Anderson.***"So are you into bondage?" Bill asked. Harry looked shocked. He didn't know what to answer him. His face was turning red."Uhm, I what? Where does this come from? Why- why would you think I like bondage?" Harry was able to say. Bill just smirked at him. He clearly wanted an answer, but Harry wasn't ready to give it to him."Well remember two days ago at the port when you tied yourself in the chair. I mean it's kind of clear", Bill stated and Harry looked away.**There isn't any super explicit scenes even though there is sex.
Relationships: Bill Anderson/Harry Bright
Kudos: 10





	Bondage

Harry was watching Bill and cleared his throat a bit. He wasn't expecting to be at Bill's boat when it was 12 am at midnight especially when they both were quite drunk.

"So are you into bondage?" Bill asked. Harry looked shocked. He didn't know what to answer him. His face was turning red.

"Uhm, I what? Where does this come from? Why- why would you think I like bondage?" Harry was able to say. Bill just smirked at him. He clearly wanted an answer, but Harry wasn't ready to give it to him.

"Well remember two days ago at the port when you tied yourself in the chair. I mean it's kind of clear", Bill stated and Harry looked away.

"That is a problem solving technique and it has nothing to do with bondage", Harry tried to explain but he was really red and Bill had already noticed that.

"Yes clearly. That explains why you are burning red", Bill said and tapped Harry on his knee. Harry was embarrassed because he didn't like talking about his preferences in sex with Bill or with anyone else either really.

Harry sighed. "Why are you interested in it anyways?" He asked Bill. Harry knew Bill didn't have an actual answer to that. He was probably just curious.

Bill smiled. "Just curious. Can you just answer the question?" He said.

"It's beginning to seem a little", Harry was trying to find the right word. "Weird", he just said instead when he didn't find the right word.

"Well then", Bill said and stood up. He left the deck where they were chilling out and got a rope from inside of the boat. Harry felt confused on why Bill left. He didn't think it mattered that much. Bill was straight after all.

When Bill came back with a rope Harry felt his stomach dropping. What was that man going to do? "Oh I think you like this", Bill noted but after he saw Harry's reaction he wasn't sure anymore. He looked even kind of scared. Bill didn't know what he had thought but he was almost seeing that Harry seemed to be frightened.

Bill decided he wasn't such an asshole he could be and just threw the rope in to Harry's lap. "Well maybe you really just use it as problem solving technique", he said so he could give him a way out of the conversation.

Harry sighed. The thought of Bill tying him up almost felt like something he would want to do. No! That man was straight. He shouldn't think like this. Why was he still thinking about it. Bill didn't mean anything by getting the rope.

Harry said "W-well it's good problem solving technique." He wanted to get out of the conversation. "So how long are you going to stay in Kalokairi?"

Bill sat down next to Harry and shrugged. "Dunno", he said and put his hand on Harry's thigh. It was a risky move especially considering the rope he had just brought from the cabin.

Harry nodded his head. "I'm going to sleep", Harry said and left. He got the rope to Bill and whispered "You sure you aren't the one who likes it." It was really risky.

Bill just laughed. "Well maybe I do like it." Harry's imagination was once again full of pictures of Bill tying him up and... it was time to stop those thoughts once again. Bill was straight, and he probably was just trying to get a reaction out of him. And he was almost getting it. Thank god he was not twenty anymore. That would have been a lot bigger problem.

"Good night", Harry just said and left. Bill was just teasing him. He wasn't interested in him. Those weren't real signals. Harry was always over thinking and it's just him over thinking it.

Harry went to sleep while Bill was feeling pretty bad. He didn't know what he was thinking when he pressured Harry to talk about his fetishes. It shouldn't interest him at all.

***

Next morning Bill was packing his stuff when Harry went to the boat. He was going to ask about last night, but Bill seemed too busy packing up. "Hey what's up? I thought you were going to stay for a little longer? What's the hurry?" Harry asked Bill.

"I... I forgot I had a meeting in a week so I gotta go", Bill hurried and was already removing the ropes. "But you can join me if you want. Come with me to Spain." It was a half desperate try. He wasn't even sure if he wanted Harry to come with him or not.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have stuff to do here. I can't just disappear like you. See you again." Harry left the pier.

***

A couple of weeks go by, and Harry has been giving a lot of thought to Bill. He was sure he was falling for the man. Not again. He wasn't 25 and he couldn't fall for a straight man, especially not other dad of Sophie. He also was sure Bill didn't have any meeting but he had no idea why he'd left like that.

Bill had been sailing in the mediterranean sea. He was still feeling kind of bad for Harry. That man did not like confrontation and he almost made him talk about something Harry didn't want to talk about maybe to anyone and it was none of his business anyway. He decided to not be such a coward again and sailed back to Kalokairi.

It was already really late when Bill arrived Kalokairi. He decided to go apologise to Harry immediately.

Harry woke up to Bill turning lights on, and he got scared before he recognised him. He then covered himself with a blanket. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry", Bill said and looked at the end of the bed. "Can I sit?" he asked.

"What for? Yeah sure", Harry answered to him and got up to sit when Bill sat down in front of him.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you about the bondage thing. It was really stupid and I have no idea why I kept asking about it", Bill genuinely looked sorry for it. Harry didn't understand why it was still on Bill's mind. They were drunk anyway and weren't totally controlling themselves.

Harry gave him half a smile before answering. "It doesn't matter. I haven't even thought about it in a long time. Plus you were drunk." That was a lie. He had been thinking about it a lot maybe even way too much.

Bill seemed to be happier. "Okay great", Bill answered him and smiled little bit. Harry felt his stomach drop a little when Bill smiled at him.

"Why did you leave?" Harry asked him. He was seriously interested in why he had left. A meeting wasn't a reason and they both knew it. He just didn't know what it was.

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't feel like I could stay. Uh I don't know." Bill knew. He was feeling way too bad after their conversation which had for some reason felt good at the moment.

Now Harry was feeling bad. Bill's answer was something he had already thought would happen but had hoped it would be something so different. "You could've just come talk to me if that made you feel that bad", for some strange reason Harry felt like he could add that he did in fact like being tied up.

Bill nodded at Harry. Now he knows that he should have just apologised and not gone off to the sea. Harry probably thinks he's crazy or something. "I should go to bed", he stated.

Harry answered okay to Bill and then he left the room. Harry went back to sleep.

The next day was the reopening of the hotel part 3. Harry put on black button-up shirt and black jeans and then left his place and went to Sky and Sophie.

About twelve hours later Harry was tied up in a chair once again and there were way too many girls around him way too drunk. He didn't want to be there. He felt sick and really anxious. "Could you just go", he tried saying but no one seemed to listen to him.

Then one girl went little bit too far. The brunette got on Harry's lap and started to unbutton his shirt. Even though with someone else on top of him he would have probably enjoyed it a lot he felt his chest burning and not in a good way. "Stop. Now", he basically yelled at anyone around him.

The brunette got up and looked bit scared. All of the girls just left the room without untying him and pretty soon he realized that in fact he was tied to a chair in a room with no one coming to open the ropes and let him go and continue the party.

Harry's thoughts went little crazy after a little while. He used to start thinking about some random really hot man instead of someone he knows. Now he was thinking about Bill coming to find him and something happening then but after a long enough time he got anxious. What if he had to sit there tied up for a long time before anyone got to the room.

"Hey! Is someone there?" Harry started yelling. He was already sweating and almost shaking. He was trying to romp his hands off, when the door opened. Bill stepped inside.

Harry was panting a little bit and looking like he was really wanting to get out and get out of the island. Bill was already making a joke about it but when he saw that the man was literally shaking so he decided to just quit it. He immediately went to him and started opening the ropes. "What happened here?" Bill asked Harry after he had opened the ropes.

Harry collapsed on the floor after he got out of the chair. He was panting really hard. "I- I don't know. I was chilling here with Sam and then like ten girls came here and tied me up. Then Sam left and I don't know. Then I yelled at them, and they left me like this. That was at 11 pm", Harry said after a little bit.

Bill looked at him with a sad face. "That was two hours ago. Have you been tied up here for two hours?" He knew that was a stupid question because that's what he had just said. "I guess you don't like being tied up that much anymore", Bill joked at Harry.

Harry nodded a little bit. "Can we get out of this island? Right now." He thought about putting charges on someone for tying him up and harassment. Right now he just wanted to get out.

"Of course. We can leave now and explain later", Bill said right away and offered his hand for Harry and he took it and got up. They started walking out of the room. Harry didn't even realize that he was still squeezing Bill's hand when they walked out. He was red and still shaking while walking through the hotel.

Bill noticed that basically everyone was looking at them and probably thinking that what the hell had happened. Sophie came to talk to them but Bill just said that he'd explain later and now they just had to get out for a moment.

Harry was squeezing Bill's hand hard. He was still feeling awful after what happened. He also felt weak for almost crying in front of Bill, his friend. He usually enjoyed being tied down and being teased but this was different and it was humiliating.

Harry Bright jumped on Bill Anderson's boat and went straight to the cabin of the boat and sat on his sofa then curled up in a roll. He stopped shaking after a little bit.

After a while Bill came inside and looked at Harry. "Are you okay?" Bill asked him. His face had turned into a sad face.

"Yeah. I think so. Just in a shock and my hands hurt like hell", Harry told him and wrapped himself in a blanket. His wrists were burning red because the ropes were so tight.

Bill was trying to comprehend what had happened few hours before. Was Harry assaulted? It seemed like it. He felt sick for him. Bill knew he himself would have enjoyed it, but Harry wasn't like him. Firstly he was gay and secondly he didn't seem like a guy to like having multiple people focusing on him. "I'm sorry for you. You should go to sleep right away. You'll feel better tomorrow", Bill said.

Harry agreed with him. "Yeah I should. Where am I going to sleep?" Harry asked him. He half-heartedly hoped that he would get to sleep next to Bill but other half of his heart said that he wanted to sleep alone and wake up alone.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep here", Bill said and he pointed at the bed which was full of junk. Harry looked curious, and he decided to add "I'll clean it after you've gone to bed." Harry just nodded at him and went to Bill's bedroom. He closed the doorway with a curtain and started to get his clothes off. He left his boxers on and went to bed.

Harry closed his eyes and started to think. It didn't take that long to realize he had had a panic attack while being tied up in the chair and that's why he was shaking when Bill had arrived. He couldn't sleep a lot the whole night, but he got maybe two hours of sleep.

***

The next day Harry was feeling a lot better than last night even though he had had really little sleep last night. His chest didn't hurt anymore like it had.

Harry got up and dressed himself in the same clothes as night before but they made him feel dirty and super nasty. He hadn't thought about this enough. Everyone probably wondered where they were, and he didn't even have clean clothes with him.

Harry walked to the kitchen area. "Good morning", he greeted Bill and took a cup of coffee Bill had given to him. He wasn't spontaneous and was already feeling bad for leaving his family like this. It's not like anything too scandalous had happened last night.

"Good morning", Bill stated with a little reassuring smile. "What do you wanna do today?" He asked him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We should go back. N- nothing really happened. I just overreacted and people will be worried. Me getting pa- panic attacks really e- easily shouldn't make others worry- worry about me." Harry stuttered a bit but mostly was still able to say what he wanted to say.

"No. What happened was most definitely not nothing and you shouldn't feel bad for others worrying. Some stupid drunk idiots made you have panic attack after what is basically harassing you. It's okay for you to feel whatever you're feeling. We will not be going back today." Bill put his other hand on top of Harry's hand that was on the table. He put it gently, so Harry could pull back any second he wanted to.

But Harry didn't pull Bill's hand away. He let Bill's hand to be on top of his hand. "I'm tired. And I feel ashamed and really weak", Harry closed his eyes because they were burning too much. He rested his head on the table and tried to stop himself from shaking too much.

"I should have liked it. I feel like I'm always begging for someone to be interested in me. Tie me up and be close. But no, I felt really bad. What's wrong with me?" Harry spotted only after the words had left his mouth that he had admitted to liking being tied up.

Harry didn't see Bill's reaction because his head was still against the table and eyes closed but he noted that Bill wasn't happy. Was Bill now mad at him? Did Bill think he was a weirdo for liking bondage? Why was he so quiet? Harry couldn't believe Bill would care about Harry's preferences regarding sex.

Bill's hand wasn't on top of Harry's hand anymore which Harry noticed. Then Bill raised Harry's head with his hands. "Please open your eyes and look at me", Bill asked. Harry did as asked. "Do you honestly think you should have liked random girls tying you up just because when you are with somebody you want to be with you like it? Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong with you. You shouldn't feel weak. You could have done nothing. Please try to believe me."

Harry looked straight into Bill's eyes. Somewhere inside of him a little voice said that Bill was right. He tried to listen to that voice. "I guess you are right", Harry said. Harry wanted to believe Bill. He truly wanted to.

Harry had already almost forgotten how good looking Bill was. How awesome and how much Bill could help him with all the basic things. He really had a childish crush on him. Harry pulled his head back and just kept watching his eyes. They were blue and beautiful.

Harry was still worried Bill would think less of him for liking bondage. He shouldn't like it. It was weird.

***

After two weeks of sailing from one port to another they decided to go back to Kalokairi. Harry lost his ability to speak more day by day. He had stuttered when he was with Donna but he didn't think he would start to stutter anymore when having a crush. Harry was also sure Bill had already noticed. He wasn't stupid after all.

Harry sat right next to Bill. "W-when we got- got home c-can you explain it to others?" Harry had gathered plenty of courage to ask him.

"Of course but we need to talk, Harry. I'm worrying about you. In these last two weeks I feel like you have gotten more nervous every day more and more. Are you okay?" Bill looked like he was really worrying about him. Harry felt bad. Bill was so wrong but Harry had no idea how to say it with Bill believing him without actually explaining what was really going on.

"It's-", Harry swallowed so he wouldn't stutter. "Complicated", he added. "I'm just nervous about what everyone thinks about me right now. So you know I guess I'm trying to be happy here and it's not going that well", for some reason Harry didn't stutter at all. He felt really relieved.

Bill still on the other hand wasn't convinced about it but he decided to let it pass. "If you say so I'll believe you", Bill stated and Harry just smiled for a little bit. Harry wasn't stupid but he was glad Bill wouldn't try to get them talk about it more than they did.

When they got back to the port everyone looked so confused. They were happy at Harry and Bill coming back but instantly noticed how stressed especially Harry looked.

"Where the fuck did you go? What's wrong with you? You didn't think you could say anything to us?" Sam asked them quite angrily actually, and Harry really understood well why he was angry with them.

Thank god for Harry, Bill stepped forward. "It's really that big thing. I can explain later but let me say I'm glad I was right there where I was and not somewhere else. Harry got harassed after you left him at the party. Then he wanted to get out at the island; I just decided to leave with him for a moment", Bill explained while Harry looked as red as a tomato standing next to him.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck is that bastard... I'm going to find them and you know it won't be that nice to watch", Sam started to moan about it. "But seriously that explains quite a lot actually. When you got out together, that was happening... I'm sorry Harry for yelling. I shouldn't have. What do you want to do now?" Sam asked him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing right now. Probably never actually. I need to do some thinking but I don't think I want to cause a bigger scene. I'm just going to stay out of any parties for quite some time", Harry said. Sam didn't seem too pleased but seemed to be okay with it at least enough.

Harry went to his room and got to his bed. He hoped he hadn't traumatised Bill too much by making him sleep on the other bed that didn't seem so comfortable. He had thought about saying that Bill could sleep next to him on the bigger bed but then he decided it was way too risky call and he wasn't spontaneous enough to take the risk.

***

Two months go by, and Harry seriously had fallen for Bill. He knew he had to do something about it now and not never but he still wasn't thinking it was worth the risk.

Harry made the decision of saying at least something of that sort to Bill when they would have a deep conversation the next time. He still didn't have any idea about what to say or do, but he needed to do something. This wasn't working to him anymore. He was feeling really bad and anxious with everything, so he decided that he could just leave to England right away if that would be needed.

The next time of Harry and Bill meeting and having a deep conversation came pretty quickly. Three days later from deciding to tell Bill he was sitting at the deck of the Bill's boat.

It was already pretty late and Harry was watching a rope in front of them on the boat's deck. He was curious if it was the same one Bill had thrown into his lap almost three months ago.

Bill was explaining something about sailing to Harry and he noticed Harry wasn't listening to him anymore. Harry's eyes were fixed into looking at Bill, but he wasn't listening anymore. Something was going on with Harry, and Bill wasn't stupid and had idea what it was.

"You do understand that I'm not boyfriend material, right?" Bill asked Harry. It was a bold move, but he needed to say something.

Harry heard what Bill had said and tried to look confused. He tried to look like he had no idea what Bill was talking about. But Harry knew he wasn't stupid. "I do know that and it's not even what I want", Harry said. Okay, that seemed a little bit too much like he was wanting to get to Bill's dick and that's it and that wasn't true. Well, he also wanted that, but it wasn't his intentions in the first place. 

"So you want me to tie you up and suck your dick when you're tied up?" Bill asked him and smirked little bit.

"That's still not... why did you start this conversation?" Harry was still in shock. He would be so up to Bill's idea but he still knew that wouldn't be happening as he was still straight and that would never change no matter how weird Harry acted around him.

"I mean I could offer that to you. If you want to, we could do that."

Harry was now genuinely shocked. "B-but you you are straight?" He was watching Bill with a shocked face. "Why would you even offer that?" Harry asked, and Bill seemed to be having fun when Harry was really uncomfortable with the situation.

Bill laughed at Harry. "I'm not straight. I'm more like bisexual but I don't put myself in any lockers so unlabeled I am. Also why not? That's basically my motto anyway", Bill explained to Harry. Harry was truly red. Bill's offer seemed really good, but he was still not sure. It could change their relationship entirely, and Harry doesn't often want to see his one night stands ever again.

"I don't know. Seems like a good offer but mmm I'm not sure I'll be willing to take the risk", Harry said and then continued "I can't be normal around someone I've slept with if it's not in a relationship." 

Bill sighed. "Too bad. I've been thinking about it and would have liked to try, but hey pressuring is not fair", Bill said to Harry and then laughed awkwardly. Harry didn't understand how Bill could be that smooth and still so fucking hot. It wasn't fair. Did Bill know that Harry really got on by his comment? It was a trap. It had to be a trap.

Harry looked at the rope on the deck. He hadn't gotten any in way too long time and that was messing up his head. "Okay." He stopped for a little moment. "Okay. If you seriously want to as well." Harry's look was demanding.

Bill took the rope from a couple of meters away and pointed Harry to go to the lower deck and inside. Harry's heart was beating way too much. 

The fact that Bill was a sailor and knew how to really tie a knot made Harry really horny. Bill walked behind him and closed the door behind them. "Sit." Bill said and pointed at a chair. Harry did as told.

Harry's hands were moved to the back of the chair, and Bill tied them together really tightly. Harry couldn't understand what was happening before this was most definitely not what he had expected when he googled flights to London earlier so he had a backup plan if things didn't go well. When Harry's feet were tied to the back legs of the chair, he was already hard.

It was embarrassing, at least Harry thought so. "Oh you really like this don't you?" Bill whispered right into Harry's ear and let his hands wander around Harry's chest from behind. That made Harry feel even better and worse at the same time. He liked being teased. Bill's hands wandered to his lap and started touching him through his pants. They weren't 20 anymore but Harry sure felt like it.

Bill stopped what he was doing and sat on his lap. "You need to be patient, Harry", he said with a low voice. Harry wasn't the most patient person.

"I'm going to make you suck me off before I'll do that to you. I am not asking. Do you want me to open the ropes holding your hands in one place?" Bill said. The determination in Bill's voice was something Harry really liked. He shook his head in a way that meant that he didn't want his hands to be freed.

Bill murmured something like okay then. While Bill lowered his pants Harry just realized that it wasn't feeling nice to be hard in tight pants. When Bill had lowered his boxers Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one hard. That made him also feel good. Bill got on the table and pulled Harry's chair really close. When Harry was close enough, he started sucking Bill off. Bill seemed to like it and so did Harry.

After not that long time Bill was pulling Harry's hair and in between his moans he said something along the lines of him coming really soon. He may have thought that Harry would stop or take his mouth off around Bill's dick but he didn't do that. He kept sucking, and Bill came into his mouth.

Bill was panting really hard. "Aw fuck, you are quite a", he breathed really hardly. "You are really good", Bill could say out of his mouth. He then smirked at Harry.

"You think it's your turn huh?" Bill then asked and let his hand wonder around Harry's waist and pants. He started pulling down Harry's pants very slowly and teasingly. He stroke his dick couple of times through his boxers before taking them off as well. He then started to suck his dick gently and very teasingly.

"C-can you", Harry asked desperately. "Please", he added and Bill started a way rougher and faster sucking.

After Harry came Bill kissed Harry. It was not that a good kiss as they both had cum in their mouths but it was passionate. Then Bill started to open the ropes that tied Harry's hands and after he had got them open he opened other ropes and Harry was free.

Harry moved his feet a bit but didn't stand up. "Wow that was", he didn't know how to finish the sentence. Bill just nodded in agreement. Harry felt really tired. "Can I sleep here?" He asked him.

"Yeah obviously", Bill said, and they moved to the bed. Bill fell asleep almost straight away, but Harry was still awake after few hours. He was tired but already regretting what had happened.

It had felt like so good idea but now he was wanting a basic relationship with Bill even more than earlier. He would like this happening a lot not just be his one night stand but it had already happened.

***

The next morning wasn't awkward like Harry had thought it would be. That was mostly because of Bill and Bill was a lot cooler with this than he was.

Harry almost wanted to say something to Bill about his feelings, but Bill had reminded him that Bill wasn't someone who liked to commit to relationships and Harry knew that.

Harry was drinking coffee with Bill and chatting about basic stuff. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with this but he thought that maybe he could just chill and not really do anything. It had been a spontaneous decision he made while horny.

***

It had become a thing for them to have sex, and Harry had slept with Bill for almost every night even at the nights they hadn't even had sex. Others had also noticed that Harry hadn't been staying in his room anymore and almost all of his clothes had moved to Bill's boat.

One morning Sam and Harry were chilling at the beach and just talking about everything and nothing. Then Sam hit him with a really difficult question. "So are you two dating or what's going on with you?"

Harry sighed. He didn't know what they were and what was even happening with them. "I don't know. No. I don't think we are dating", Harry shook his head.

Sam made a weird face. "Friends with benefits isn't good for you if you have secret intensions and hopes. Bill isn't the guy to fall for. You know that, right? It's much more fair to him as well to stop."

Harry knew Sam was right. It wasn't right for Bill to have a crush on him while they had a friends with benefits kind of situation. It had been Bill who had almost every night offered a bed to Harry even when they had just chatted.

They hadn't kissed more than what was included in sex so it was stupid for Harry to expect their relationship to change from this to anything more.

"I know. I should talk to him, but this is better than nothing so it's hard", Harry said. He was watching Sam with a pathetic look on his face. Sam just put his lips together and shook his head a bit.

Sam put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You have fucked for what, two months? My advice is that you talk honestly about your feelings and not just break it off. I haven't seen him with anyone else than you and while he's not the guy to date he isn't someone who would commit to benefits situation without fucking someone else at the same time. You haven't committed to not fucking others so why hasn't he? There's something going on in his head and you need to find out what that something is", Sam said and smiled a little bit. He was actually kind of sure Bill had started to like Harry. They slept together, and that didn't sound normal to him.

Harry thought about what Sam just said to him. Sam had a fair point. What they had was definitely not usual for his partners. "I'll talk to him soon", Harry promised to Sam. He knew he needed to talk to Bill, but he was a coward and fucking Bill was really nice after all.

"Okay. Others are also curious about what's going on with you two. I could have this conversation with Bill if you want to", Sam offered in a really generous way but Harry didn't want to take the offer.

"No thank you. We are not young anymore, and we should clean our own messes", Harry said and looked at the sea. It was beautiful. For a long time he hadn't planned his escape to England. Even if they now had to stop their thing, he didn't think he needed to run away.

***

Harry was being tied to Bill's bed when he decided he needed to have the conversation. He was too anxious to be hot and ready to do anything, so it seemed like a good timing to start the conversation.

"Hey can we talk little bit", Harry asked Bill when Bill was starting to tie his legs.

Bill stopped right away which is a move Harry appreciated. He couldn't ever be hundred percent sure that partner would stop after him saying the safe word or asking him to stop but Bill seemed to be the guy who respected that which was a really good thing. "Yeah sure."

Harry used his hands to sit up. His hands were tied up to the bed, but it didn't bother him. "I.. you need you to know this", Harry said. "While I am happy with this somewhere inside of me there is Harry who wants more. I can't keep doing this. I'm not the guy to be in this kind of thing. I've developed too much feelings and…" Harry didn't know how he should continue. "It's just not fair to you or even me actually."

Bill nodded. He seemed quite sad. He probably liked their arrangement and was happy with it. "I… I'm not a good boyfriend. I think you know that", Bill said and Harry's little hope he had had in him broke into billion peaces.

"Can you open these ropes?" Harry asked looking down. He understood Bill. Bill didn't want to commit.

"Of course." Bill opened the ropes. And Harry started getting up to get his stuff and leave. It wasn't breaking up but it sure felt like it to Harry. He had fallen for Bill even though he knew he shouldn't. "But will you stay for a minute because I wasn't done", Bill asked him.

Harry nodded and looked at Bill trying to smile, but it was a very forced smile. "So I'm not a great boyfriend and probably because of that I'm now pretty scared, actually almost even frightened. I like you. Like I like, like you. I want to try if you are willing to try."

Harry looked at Bill. He was little bit in a shock even. Was Bill seriously saying that he wanted to try dating? "Yes. I do want to try. I'm so ready to try." Harry didn't know what else he should say. Had Bill actually been scared about wanting to date him and their situation? The thought seemed so odd to him.

"I can't promise I'm good at this but I do promise to try my best. You know what happened with Rosie. I'm truly trying but you… you have to be prepared of me breaking your and my hearts", Bill seemed like he had a whole speech prepared for him. Harry knew Bill had been as heartbroken as Rosie had been. It broke Bill's heart that he still hadn't been able to commit to one person.

"You… well to be honest I don't think I will need to be prepared for that", Harry said. He had hope at Bill, and he remembered what Sam had said to him earlier. Bill didn't seem to understand what he meant.

"No no no you don't get it. Try not to be as naïve as you usually are. I… I meant what I said. Obviously I try my best but you know that in the end I'm well... I'm me", Bill tried to explain it to him.

"Okay if you are as bad as you make yourself to be can you tell me why everything that has already happened has happened? We have had this friends with benefits situation for two months already. Have you once in that time slept with someone else?" Harry wasn't sure but for some reason he felt really sure.

"No."

"Exactly. We haven't even had that much sex like you probably used to have. And you have been wanting to sleep with me almost every night and been close to me. And you are scared of messing up this", Harry explained. He had a feeling that this would work out well in the end. They had gotten this far. "You also haven't left this island for four months except for couple weeks when well you know that discussion. It is obviously not entirely because of me but… I think you get the point except after that conversation of course."

Bill smiled at him. "I guess you are right. I hope you are right. Oh I…" Bill wasn't sure what to say. He walked to Harry and took his hands into his own hands. Harry looked at his eyes and smiled. He was hot.

Harry leaned in and kissed Bill. This time it was good. It was nice and he really liked it. His eyes were closed as he kissed Bill. They had kissed before but never like this. It was always in the middle of sex in the heat of the moment.

When they departed Harry leaned in to hug Bill. "I've been wanting this for quite some time."

Bill whispered that he had too. It was now their time to shine. It was their chance and they wanted to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would appreciate all kinds of comments. English isn't my first language so sorry about that. They are just made for each other don't you think.


End file.
